Assassin
by Exotic-foxes
Summary: How did an ordinary man named of Arthur Kirkland get dragged into being an assassin, that is a question that only God could answer. Every thing started on a day like every other in Arthur's life, living in a small town in england, nothing really changes much, the only thing that was different was that an American just happened to be driving that day.(Might be rated higher later on)


A/U: Hetalia is not owned by me nor are any of the characters owned my me, Trust me, It wold not be nearily as cool if it was. This is thefirst story I have put on this account so I apologise if the story is bad or anything or if I made mistakes some where. I hope you enjoy the story!

_**ASSASSIN**_

Arthur Kirkland was an average english man and a gentleman at that. He had shaggy yet soft blond hair and vibrant green eyes that could practically make any model jealous. The only thing that he resented was his skinny and shorter body, it was almost like he had never completely grown into his adult body and was stuck in the twilight zone of development. Not many people really seemed to notice this though since he did well to cover it up with good posture and a charming smile. His personality mixed with his looks made him quite popular with the ladies which seemed very pleasing for Arthur. But besides that, he wasn't that special of a person, or at least, thats what he made his life out to be. So how did he end up becoming an assassin with one of the most obnoxious partners in the world, only God would know the answer to that question.

This life changing day started out like any other. Arthur woke up, took a shower, got dressed in his work clothes which usually included a green sweater-vest (that matched his eyes) and a pair of khakis. He quickly hurried out of his house hoping to stop of at a new cafe not far from his house before work for a bite to eat, he had heard previously that they made some excellent scones there. Maybe him being in such a rush was when he made his mistake. He quickly crossed the road, quickly finding out that everything was going down hill from there when he saw a bright light coming towards him and a loud screech to complete the scene. The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back, staring up at the sky, his vision already going black on the edges as he started to black out. He remembered a faint noise in the background that he only assumed was his attacker getting out of his car and running up to him. He knew his assumption was correct when he saw a blurry face came into view. A lot of things were happening at the moment but he didn't have much time to dwell on it since the pain in his body was quite overwhelming, especially the pain in his left arm. It wasn't much longer until the rest of his vision turn black and a very faint sound of an emergency vehicle was presents in the background which he had only hoped was an ambulance.

Arthur woke up with a massive headache, his body feeling very stiff and sore. He could already feel that his forehead and a little bit of his hair was damp with sweat, that and that his bed was very uncomfortable no matter how much he attempted to move in it, which really wasn't much since he still hadn't completely woken up yet. Now that he was beginning to regain his senses, he realized that regardless of how he thought of it, this wasn't his bed. He forced his green eyes open and automatically tried to close them at the unbearably bright light that flooded through causing him to let out a small groan. He let out another small grunt as he tried to sit up, leaning on the pillows behind him. This is when he notice an annoyance on his left arm, a cast, like that was just what he needed. He stared at the annoyance, examining it. It was the stereotypical color white and extended down a little bit before his elbow, he tried to move his arm and scowled at the stiffness of the cast, it was stiff and he couldn't really move his arm at all. In fact, the most obnoxious thing of all is how abnormally itchy this abomination was. Arthur rolled his eyes and let out a little sigh. Now that he was starting to look around, he notice the hospital room he was placed in was actually very small. As he looked around, noticing a small chair placed right next to the his bed, he assumed that someone had been sitting in it at some point and that must have been a while since he also noticed that butt print was still imprinted on the surface of the seat. The only other thing that was located in the room, was a small side table that stood right next to the bed, the only thing occupying it was a McDonald's soda that appeared to be half emptied. Other than these things, his room appeared to be fairly plain.

He was still very disoriented about what had happened and how he had gotten here that he almost didn't notice the door open. A ttall figure walked into his room, he was about his age or maybe a couple years younger, probably around 22 if Arthur had to guess. This strange bloke appeared to be American and in comparison to some of the other lads he has seen, he was a fairly attractive man. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, hidden behind a set of square glasses. He assumed this man to be american because of his brown leather bomber jacket he currently had on, the set of dog tags on his necklace and the fact that he held himself in such a way that only meant that he had been in the army for some unknown period of time. he looked closer at the other's expression and noticed that he looked quite nervous and worried as he walked into the room, obviously not noticing that he was awake yet. This expression seemed bizarre on this young lads face since the smile lines told him that he was unusually happy, especially for being in the military.

Once this man got inside of his room, quietly shutting the door behind him, he looked up at Arthur and a soft sigh and a smile appeared on his face. He appeared to be quite relieved which made sense under these conditions.

"Hey dude! I'm glad you didn't die on me. I cant tell you how much trouble I would be in if I had killed someone who wasn't on my list, even if it was by accident. Sorry about hitting you with my car by the way. Im not used to the whole backwards roads thing yet, I just arrived not to long before I ran into you…" he rambled as he let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head with his hand as he looked down at the ground.

Arthur stared at the other in bewilderment, stunned at what the other was saying. "List? Kill? What the hell are you talking about?! And what the Hell does it have to do with me?!" he shouted, he knew he couldn't really do much to defend himself so he thought that maybe if he was just loud enough, he would scare the other away.

These actions just amused the strange man since he was actually expecting this kind of reaction since he did just blurt out some strange things that would freak out any normal person. "Settle down, let me start by introducing myself. I am Alfred F Jones. I am from america and I work for the government, I am here for a job and I don't pose any threat to you. In fact I'm the HERO!" he said happily with what looked like a very rehearsed pose. He had his thumb up with what could be considered a signature smile. It seemed so American that Arthur could almost see an American flag waving in the background which caused him to roll his eyes. Now that alfred had finally gotten the other to calm down he decided that now would be the best time to tell his new friend why he was here. "Now Arthur," he said noting the other grunt at his name, probably wondering how he knew it, "I am no threat to you but I come with a proposition for you. I am an assassin from the American government and i would like your help…" he said, Sitting back in the chair, his face suddenly getting serious, meaning that he wasn't joking around about being an assassin.

Arthur's eyes widened at this, sitting up a bit more and trying to scoot away from the other male a bit more in the bed. The other had said that he meant no harm but you wouldn't go up to your target and tell them you're planning to kill them. He narrowed his eyes on the other male obviously watching him carefully and asked a small question, "you didn't come here to kill me….did you…?" he asked quietly, this only cause alfred to chuckle loudly which just made arthur a bit more frustrated.

Alfred knew that question was coming but luckily for Arthur, he had no intentions on taking him off of his kill list (which he wasn't on in the first place). "Of course not! If i was trying to kill you, you would already be dead. Plus, I wouldn't hit you with my car, that's inhuman and quite sloppy, even for an amature, you would leave you figureprints and everything." he said like this was common knowledge. "I am here because I have made a mistake and I am here to take responsibility for my actions, I hit you with my car and I will pay for any amount of damage it may have caused you. But while you were out, I did a background check and i found things that I liked and this is my proposition for you." he said, referring back to before he was trying to explain things to the other male." I have lost a lot of time trying to care for you and ect. So I have decided to take you on as a partner-in-training to help me gain back lost time and targets I could have gotten while I was here. " Alfred said as he stared at him, leaning forward in his chair as if trying to get the other to understand how serious of an idea he was proposing on to the other male. Alfred was expecting the other to be shock and may not even believe that he was being truthful and he knew very well that disbelieve lead to questions, in fact, it was impossible that the other would just say yes to joining his team without asking questions.

Arthur stared at the other blankly, he was so shocked that he didn't have the slightest clue what to do or say first. He looked at Alfred and shook his head to try and makes some sense of what was happening and decided to ask the first thing that aggravated him.

"You ran a background check on me! What on earth did you think that you would find and speaking of that, what DID you find that would ever make you believe that I would even be capible or even WANT to become an assassin!?" He said leaning forward, his legs swung over the side of the bed like he was planning to get out of bed. Alfred planned to retaliate by standing up, using his height against him(which wasn't that much taller but tall enough to be able to see over the other male). Alfred gave him a look that almost questioned why he was getting up, Alfred set a hand on his shoulder, putting enough pressure to push him back on the bed.

Alfred spoke with a tone that told arthur that he was not to be trifled with "Arthur, you need rest, so I hope you know that I am not letting you get off this bed." he said with an almost eerie smile, especially with that tone of voice. Arthur knew better than to try and fight an assassin and he once again started to relax back on the bed, pulling his feet back on the bed as well. Sighing, he realised that he had no way to escape and choose to respond with a grunt, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, signaling that he was obviously not please with how he was being treated. Once Alfred was satisfied with the other, he sat back down in his chair, taking a deep breath before starting his sentence.

"Well ya see, it actually didn't take long before I decided that I liked you. At first I couldn't find anything about your childhood but you left several hints of where you originally came from and this automaticly perked my interest, what I had found was quite amazing. For God's sake Arthur, I knew you were british but who would have thought you were royalty!" he said with a loud laugh like he had just won a prize, he quickly continued his words despite the completely perplexed look Arthur held on his face. "I did my homework on you and a few of the other people who happened to live a castel life, " he said with a wink, causing Arthur to roll his eyes," You are skilled in fencing, archery and practically what ever other british target practice they teach in the palace! Your incredible, you excelled in almost everything people put in front of you. And you thought you were under qualified, dude, I would almost say that you are overqualified." he said as a joke. "Why did you leave anyways, you instead became an office worker? Why ditch being royal and having everything given to you without having to work for it. Gosh! What a life to live, never having to work a day in your live. What could possibly be wrong with that?" he asked, ignorant of the answer that seemed so obvious to Arthur.

Arthur sighed at this, even Alfred took not at how visibly uncomfortable arthur was with this subject. "That is exactly the problem….! I dont want to have a life that is handed to me on a silver platter. I want to make my own choices and live my own life. I couldn't even decide what i wanted to dress in for that day without having someone critique my outfit, hell! Most of the time I was told what to wear and ordered around as though I was a child. That is why I left, the moment I saw my chance, I took it and left..!" he said unhappily, now realized that he had just said stuff that was completely unnecessary and quickly muttered, averting his eyes" and for the record….It is none of your business…"

This only cause Alfred to attempt to stifle a chuckle, that luckily, Arthur did not actually pick up on. Alfred picked up on the hint regardless and backed off the subject. "Regardless of all that, I have still asked for you to become my partner-in-training. Maybe this would be a good change of pace and a good chance to try something new?" he said as he watched his hands, twiddling his thumbs back and forth. Alfred didn't want to guilt the other into doing anything and he thought he should know that. "You know, this is all your choice, I am not forcing you to do anything you don't want, it is just an opportunity to do something different." Alfred said, not realizing that his statement was still biased toward him coming with him. Alfreds blue eyes stared into the others green eyes as he waited for an answer, Arthur was obviously unsure about what to do and was visibly crossed with himself. Alfred had taken this into consideration, this was quite a decision to make and he didn't want to rush the other into make the wrong one and regretting it all. He had the chance to go and do something dangerous, possibly making his life very interesting but the consequences of that are unknown, but he also had the chance to stay and be safe at his home but live everyday exactly like everyone before it. Alfred knew that this was definitely something that could take some time.

Alfred was about to get up and find some paper to leave his number since it had been several minutes since he had proposed this issue and he assumed that the other would want to sleep on this decision but to his shock, Arthur had started to nod slowly, looking at the ground as if some would suddenly wake him up and tell him it was just a dream. once he figured out that this wasn't going to happen, he started to speak in a small voice that held both disbelief and astonishment. " I can't believe that I am doing this…" he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "but I am going to give this a shot…" he said as he looked up at the other male, who held a big smile on his face, obviously proud of the fact that he go the other male to agree, now if only Arthur knew what Alfred had in store for him.

TO BE CONTINUED

******A/U: I will hopefully be posting a knew chapter soon since this is only the first chapter. I would love some ideas to incoperate into my story so any ideas you guys have are greatly apreciated! Thank you for reading, you guys are my motivation to continue!**


End file.
